


Wherefore Art Thou

by CDJSam



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bondage, Diary/Journal, Digital Art, Drug Use, F/M, Foster Care, Found Poetry, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanging Out, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Loss of Trust, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murder, Neighbors, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Poetry, Possessive Behavior, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Shakespeare, Revenge, Romance (kinda), Smut, Stabbing, Tears, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDJSam/pseuds/CDJSam
Summary: Susie's new neighbour seems to be some weird guy, but she soon finds that he's quite an interesting and nice person. However, there is more to him underneath the surface. And after one traumatic experience with him, she's brought to the terrible action of having to kill someone.You know, just your typical romantic tragedy.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune), Susie/Romeo (Deltarune) (It's kind of a hateful relationship tho idk if that counts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Did My Heart Love 'Till Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a light story, trust me. I might try and sprinkle some comic relief in, but there'll be a heck lot of angst, along with some other touchy subjects. And you should know how I'm bad at lightening the mood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie meets with another dragon who's moving in with her neighbor, Pearla. Eager to help him make new friends, Susie's neighbor arranges for them to get together the next day. Though, she's a bit reluctant, Susie goes along with it.

The afternoon breeze gently blew through Ebott. For such a sunny day, it seemed unbearably cold. At least, for Susie. Well, it was winter, so she didn’t have expected a warm afternoon, but she sure wished for one. The sound of salt crystals ground beneath her feet. She felt like for sure, they put too much salt on this sidewalk. Though, it was better compared to dragging her feet in the snow. Not too far away, she could see her apartment building. Stepping over some ice puddles, she got to the front of it and stepped inside.

The warmth of the lobby welcomed her. It was a relief, feeling some heat on her frozen cheeks. With ease, she made her way to the elevator on the right, her wet footsteps decorating the carpet. Though, as she rounded the corner, she saw another person waiting for the elevator. He held a cardboard box that had the word “clothes” written on it in marker. He seemed unfamiliar, but she barely paid him any mind. She stood by him, waiting for the elevator to come. 

Now beside him, he looked her way. She looked back, and then raised her eyebrows. This guy was a dragon monster, just like her. Creatures of her kind weren’t that common where she lived, usually due to the cold winter seasons. So, seeing another of her kind, let alone in her apartment, was a surprise. Though, it wasn’t too much of a big treat to her, just something she realized. She also wondered if that box he was carrying was perhaps because he was moving here. By also looking at his face, she realised that he was looking right in her eyes, right past her curtain of hair. Kind of creepy, but she just looked away. 

The “ding” of the elevator sounded and the two hopped in. The door slid shut and the two waited. Susie shot a glance back at this guy to see if he was still looking at her. He was. And maybe his gaze was getting a bit stronger. She tried not to notice, but a noise made her head swivel to him. It was a small greeting coming from his mouth.

“Hey.” he said.

The word pierced the silence quite suddenly, catching her off guard. She looked up at him, who’s gaze was still hard as stone, but now accompanied with a slight smile. She replied briefly.

“Hey.”

“Do you live here, too?” he asked.

She nodded. 

“I’ve just moved here.” he said. 

She processed the awkward conversation for a bit. His voice sounded young, kind of like Kris’, but deeper. Judging on his appearance and voice, he was probably around her age, maybe a bit older. He seemed like an okay person, though a bit weird. Then, another “ding” rang and the door slid open, revealing the third floor. They both stepped out, yet another coincidence to Susie. She scoffed to herself. 

‘What next?’ she thought. ‘Does he live right next to me?’

Fortunately, her prediction was off, but by barely anything. Two spots away from her apartment, the door was wide open, with her neighbor standing near it. It was Pearla, that lady with a clam for a head. She was quite familiar with Susie, for she used to be good friends with her mother. Even after her mother’s passing, she still made an effort to greet Susie with affection. Now noticing her and the other guy exiting the elevator, she waved at them.

“Susie! Hey!” she chimed.

“Hey.” she muttered back, walking down the hallway.

Before she could get past her, Pearla quickly said “Wait. Do you mind staying for a bit? I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

She looked back at the other dragon, who had walked inside Pearla’s apartment and placed his box inside. Susie eyes widened. 

“W-wait… This guy’s moving in with you?” she stuttered.

“Yes! You know how I sometimes work as a foster parent? Well, when I learned I was put in charge of this guy, I was ecstatic. You know he’s a dragon like you, right?”

“Mmm hmm…”

“Well, I don’t want to force you two to get along, but I was just hoping you two could get to know each other some time or something.”

She turned back towards her house, calling out to him. “Did you introduce yourself yet?”

He shouted back “No.”

“Come on over here, then!” she said, waving at him to come.

He walked to the door, looking at Susie again with that direct stare. Now, it seemed to have only gotten stronger, boring through the curtain in her eyes.

“Susie, right?”

She nodded.

“My name’s Romeo.”

He laughed a little awkwardly. “Yeah, don’t mind my name. My dad was a huge theatre nerd. Anyway, I moved here from a small town north of here… I don’t know how long I’ll stay here, though.”

He paused, thinking for a bit. Then, he asked.

“What about you?”

“Um…” Susie tried to find something to say that wouldn’t make him immediately scared or hateful towards her. Though, that wasn’t much. 

So, she simply said “I live here, too. Pearla told me how you’re moving in with her.”

She looked down, feeling uncomfortable saying such bland lines. Then, he asked another question.

“Are you going to Ebott High?”

“Um… No. I actually go to this other school further south.”

“Ah… I was kinda hoping we could, I dunno meet up some time.”

Susie didn’t know how to feel about her hanging out with this guy. She had only just met him and he already wanted to hang out. It was especially unfamiliar considering how her peers usually try to avoid her constantly. But this guy, Romeo, who had the guts to try and ask her to hang out, made her feel different. It was like reluctance, but why? Wasn’t this a good thing? She turned to Pearla, not knowing what to say. She looked back at her, still with that grin on her face. She didn’t want him to be turned down, and Susie didn’t want to ruin that. 

So, waveringly, she said “We could. I-I mean, we literally live two doors away from each other.”

His smile grew a little. He told her “What about tomorrow? I’m kind of busy today.”

“Sure, I guess.” she replied. “Anyway, I should probably go now.”

She turned away, walking past Pearla and Romeo, only glancing back once briefly. He was still looking at her, but a bit less intensely. Or maybe that was because of their distance. But one thing that was evident was his smile. It was a soft, kind smile that really showed his kindness towards her. And as she walked away, that warm expression and strong gaze stuck with her.

  
  



	2. Here's Drink, I Drink To Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Romeo get together at his place. Susie learns a bit about him and all seems great. That is, until a little later, when she passes out for some reason.

Another day of school had passed. Susie didn’t really want to mention much of the get-together that she’d have today, but she did bring it up when Kris asked if they could go to the Dark World.

“Sorry, I’m busy today.” she said near the end of the day.

Kris seemed a bit let down, but didn’t mind too much. “For homework?”

“Not really. I’m meeting up with some guy.”

“Ooh~!” Kris teased. “A guy-friend?”

“What? Shut up! It’s just because my neighbor asked for it! He’s new and I didn’t want to disappoint her. She seemed so eager for him to make new friends. He kinda did, too. Kinda makes me feel sorry for him, but only a bit.”

“But on the other hand, if he’s really an okay person, maybe we could hang out?”

Susie shrugged. “Eh, I suggest maybe not. He did say he might not stay long. He’s a foster kid.”

“Ahh… Well, tell me how it goes tomorrow.” Kris said as the bell rang, signaling for them to leave.

* * *

After splitting up, Susie headed for her usual route home. It was a long one, but at least it guaranteed that no one could find her outside school. Right through the forest, past her mom’s favorite place, onto the sidewalk, taking a bus to her place, and soon enough, she was home. Same as usual, with the exception of the melting snow.

Once again inside the building, she headed back up the hallways, and to the elevator. Nobody stood there this time, a relief to her. With a press of a button, the elevator opened immediately. As she stepped in, she thought about Romeo and what she’d actually do at his place. Would they just talk and stuff? I mean, they had a lot of time to hang out; 8pm was the latest she could stay. With the doors opening up to her floor, she just hoped he had a video game console of some sort; at least that was something that required minimal talking.

She knocked on the door, secretly praying nobody would come so she could be spared of whatever awkward experience awaited her. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. The door swung open, revealing Romeo at the door. She was a bit surprised that it wasn’t Pearla who answered, and a bit dismayed, too.

“Susie! Hey! Come in.”

She stepped inside, wiping her damp boots on the “Welcome” mat. Taking off her jacket, she walked to Pearla’s living room. She was already familiar with her place, having been there a few times before. However, Pearla was nowhere to be seen.

Romeo spoke up from behind. “You looking for Pearla? She decided to leave us to ourselves. She didn’t want to make things uncomfortable.”

“Oh.” she said, kind of bummed she wasn’t there.

“Anyway, she made some snacks for us. I tried making something, too, but I’m not that good at cooking. The only thing I got was some soda from the store.”

Susie’s expression lightened up upon hearing there was food.

“You can wait in the living room. I got a video game console there.”

As he walked away, she started to feel a bit better. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so hard towards him (at least, in her head) and maybe should give him a chance. As she sat at the living room’s couch, she saw that the console he had was kind of old, but at least it had Super Smashing Fighters. (Not the most recent version, but better than nothing.) Turning on the TV, she tried booting up the old thing, but was kind of having difficulties. Then, from behind her, Romeo reached out his hands and pressed a few buttons. The menu screen for the console appeared with an 8-bit chime.

“Yeah, you just got to press it hard and long enough.”

“Thanks.” she mumbled, looking around for the snacks he promised. “What about the snacks?”

“Oh, they’re on the table. If you want to bring them to the living room, you can. Just don’t make a mess, please.”

She nodded, heading to the dining table. On it was a tray with some kale chips, cucumber sandwiches, raw, cut up vegetables and a dip of some sort. Yep, definitely Pearla’s food. She was always the type to make healthy stuff. Beside the tray were some paper plates and two plastic cups filled with soda ginger ale, one purple and one dark blue. She smirked a bit at how this Romeo guy bothered to even colour code the cups.

She took a bunch of kale chips and her cup of ginger ale. Though before leaving, she noticed a newspaper on the table, mostly because she thought she saw Romeo on the cover. Upon further inspection, she soon saw it wasn’t him, just a guy who looked like him, but older. The picture seemed to be taken at a theatre of some sort, and the header said “44-year old theatre manager killed in an offstage accident”. She looked back at Romeo to compare their faces. He was also looking back, wondering what was taking her so long. His kind expression soon faded as he spotted the newspaper on the table. He then got up, heading over to her.

“Um… I’m sorry if I’m being nosy,” Susie said “but I just thought this guy looked a bit like you, and… uh…”

“No. It’s fine.” he said in a desolate tone. “That’s my father.”

Susie looked away from him after seeing his face, the sadness in his eyes projecting a bit on her.

“I’m sorry…”

“No need to apologize.” he sighed, saying some more things “Though, I’m glad you care at least a bit. You kind of remind me of my friend from my other town. She was the best. She’d always come with me, and we’d always hang out together, kind of like this. She’s long gone now, but I still love her. She kind of reminds me of you...”

Susie looked back to him with even more pity. He now had that intense gaze at her again. Though, the slight smile that formed on his face showed that he was feeling somewhat better.

“You know what? Why don’t we just move on to our video games? I’ll bring your food. I’m not really hungry.”

She nodded, heading back to the living room. Two controllers lay on the floor. She plopped herself on the rug and started up the game, getting herself ready. Romeo came back, setting her food and drink beside her. As he selected his character, she took a sip of the soda and crunched on a few kale chips. Then, they got to playing.

As the round started, Susie’s character (who conveniently wielded an ax) seemed to dominate the field, happily hacking away at her adversary. Suddenly, she felt something in her head. It was like some sort of lethargy. The lights of the screen then seemed to pierce her eyes, becoming hard to look at. She felt the world spin with her head, not knowing what was happening.  
  


“Romeo?” she moaned. “I don’t feel so hot.”

She could hear her character taking damage in the game as her controller slid out of her hands. Losing her strength, she leaned on the couch behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as her eyelids shielded her eyes from the warping world. In her ear, she could hear Romeo let out an eerie giggle as she finally passed out.


	3. Oh, I Am Fortune's Fool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing out, Susie awakes, only to find herself tied up and Romeo eager to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This chapter contains sexual content and rape.

During the time she was out, she picked up on a few things that happened, but only by some sensations. She remembered cold hands on her skin, something small slipping into her mouth followed by a swig of water, and tension on her wrists and ankles. As she opened her eyes, she was laying on a soft surface in a dim room. As her vision steadied, she felt the cold air on her skin. Wait… skin? She looked down, to see her body completely bare. Her face flushing red upon seeing her nakedness, she tried to pull her hands down to cover herself, but found she could not do so. They were tied to the bed frame close together. Her feet were also tied, but a bit more loosely so she could bend them a bit, but barely.

Her eyes scanned, noticing that she was in a different room of the house. It seemed like Pearla’s study, but cleared of several things like her desk and wardrobe. The bed wasn’t here before either. Then soon, the door opened. Romeo walked through, completely naked as well. She blushed upon seeing his body, which honestly looked impressive.

‘No no no. Fucking FOCUS, Susie.’ she reassured herself. 

This was such a sudden situation, and she was absolutely sure who was responsible for it. 

Quickly, she exclaimed “What the hell is happening?!”

Romeo came closer, his cock already hard and up. He didn’t say anything, but that sharp look in his eyes said everything. All he let out was a soft chuckle, and then he got on the bed. Now, Susie’s mind was in full on panic mode. She frantically tried to shake her limbs out of the ropes, but her efforts were all in vain. Not even her mildly bending knees could do anything to him. Then, without warning, he took two fingers and stuck them inside her. Susie let out a cry of surprise. Her knees were trembling, pressing against Romeo’s sides. 

“Wh… What are you…” she tried to say, but her coherence soon disappeared as he started slowly moving his fingers up and down the walls of her vagina.

She let out a few more shouts, trying to call for someone, anyone, but then remembered that Pearla was away. 

‘God damn you, Romeo.’ she thought, realizing he had probably planned this.

Though soon, she realized that Romeo had stopped going at her. Or at least, with his fingers. With his hand now coated with cum, he rubbed it on his shaft. Susie stared at him, disgusted at him using her fluids as lube. Her disgust soon turned to fear, though, as he got in a steady position, lifting her hips and pointing his weapon right into her again. 

“Wait. No no no NO NO!” she shouted in terror, trying to shake him off with her knees.

Though, he disregarded her desperate pleas as his dick squeezed into her, the cum inside spilling out on the sheets. Susie let out another scream. Her shouts of distress started to blend in with some panting. She could feel her eyes filling with tears. She didn’t want this. No matter how good it felt, she didn’t want this. Through her shaking lips, she tried to reason out with Romeo.

“Stop! Please!” she shouted out frantically.

However, he remained deaf towards her pleas. He just kept going, snickering a bit at her tears as he went harder and faster. Susie didn’t stop however; she was still loud and furious, despite how pleasing it felt. After several hard thrusts, she could feel him ejaculate into her, letting out a soft moan. Susie tried to hold hers back, causing her shouts to cease for a brief moment. Though, in that moment, Romeo told her something with a whispering voice.

“You’re just like her.”

His abrupt words were enough to keep Susie silent for a little longer. Her face was still streaked with tears, but she was surprised that he actually spoke after several minutes of silence. She had stopped screaming, but she couldn’t suppress her sobs.

“Rina… my Juliet… She was just like you. Screaming, crying, she didn’t accept me at first. But don’t worry, she learned her lesson soon. Hopefully, you will, too. You seem like a nice girl. And I’m not just talking about your ass.”

As he spoke, he lowered his body, lying on Susie and feeling her body and all that’s soft of it press against him. He kept plowing at her while Susie groaned, feeling his body rubbing against hers, which, to her dismay, felt wonderful to the touch. She was trying her best not to give into his cock, his sweet talking, that false kindness he showed just so he could rape her. And to think she felt sorry for him losing his father. Though she did. And she hated it. 

But now, she couldn’t do anything about her situation. The struggling and shaking she had tried before had worn her out. Her cries had drawn the breath out of her. With a sense of hopelessness in her soul, she stopped resisting. She topped the screaming and shaking. Though, he didn’t try to enjoy the moment either. She simply stayed silent, with the exception of her sobbing and occasional moans. To Romeo, this made things more convenient and favorable. He was hoping her obedience meant she finally decided to submit to him. She’d finally become his new Juliet, the one he would keep forever.

Though, what he didn’t know is that Susie wasn’t finished. She may not be putting up a fight anymore, but once she was free from his shackles, she would be preparing her revenge. Romeo had way more coming to him, and it would be a rain of pain.

  
  



	4. O Teach Me How I Should Forget To Think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Romeo's place, Susie spends the next few days recovering from her experience and plotting her revenge against her neighbour. Eventually, Kris gets involved, wanting to help her.

After a long, agonizing moment of sex, Susie was finally set free. The tension removed from her wrists and ankles was a sensation that brought tears to her eyes. Or perhaps the tears were from the sorrow she still had. After giving her her clothes back and a peck on the cheek, Romeo told her she was free to leave once she got changed. He pointed her to the bathroom, which she entered and shut loudly with contempt. Neither spoke as she got herself cleaned and dressed. Once done, she opened the door and tried to squeeze by Romeo, who blocked the hallway still.

“Woah woah woah! Susie, it’s still 7:25. We still have some time to do other stu-”

His words were immediately cut off by a hard slap to the face. Susie’s soul was filled with a burning hatred that she held in for too long, and that slap was her way off blowing off steam. 

Steaming with rage, she exclaimed “JUST LET ME GO, GOD DAMN IT!”

She was ready to scream more words of hate to him, but she soon froze upon seeing the look in Romeo’s eyes, like a gun pointed right at her, ready to shoot. It made her wonder if he practiced his glare in the mirror or something. Though, she still feared what his shot would be, maybe seven more minutes of hell. Eyes now to the floor, she lowered her volume, but still proceeded to speak.

“I’ve had enough today. Please let me go.” she muttered, her voice still sharp.

Romeo still kept his eyes on her, but moved out of the way. Still chilled by the encounter, Susie slumped past him, eyes only on the door. But once she got to the door, ready to leave, Romeo called back to her.

“I packed some kale chips for you to bring home.” 

Susie turned around, finding Romeo with a plastic, purple bag of chips. The offer didn't tempt her at all, and she refused curtly.

“Keep your fucking chips.” she grumbled. “I swear, if I get pregnant from this, I will fucking kill you.”

“Just to let you know, I slipped a birth control pill into your mouth while you were asleep. So, you’ll probably be fine.”

“I better be.” she said bitterly as she ripped open the door and then violently slammed it.

Susie rushed to her apartment, fumbling with her keys to unlock it. As it swung open, she stepped inside and shut the door immediately. The place was completely silent, apart from her heavy breathing. She assumed her father wasn’t home yet, which was better for her since she was on the verge of breaking down. Leaning against the door, her body slid to the floor and she sat down on the crumpled rug. She felt horrible. Her hands clasped her mouth as she tried not to cry too loudly. 

Romeo, this guy she trusted for a while, had betrayed her in a way she never imagined. She couldn’t live with it. She just couldn’t. No matter how helpless she felt now, she had to get him back somehow. That rage in her soul was still eating at her, and she couldn’t just let him break another one of his victims. Hell, what if that other girl he raped wasn’t the only one? Whatever he’s done before, she had to do something. 

But one last thing before she went to bed, she quickly rushed to the closest store and bought a pregnancy test, which fortunately tested negative.

* * *

For a few days, Susie stayed silent. What had just happened was pretty traumatic and she still had to mentally recover from it. She completely avoided talking to anyone whenever she could, even Kris and Noelle, her only friends; when she did have to talk to someone, though, she avoided disclosing any details of her time with Romeo. For those few days, she was also looking after herself, making sure that pill she got from Romeo actually worked. Fortunately, all seemed good when it came to that. 

Though, she was more concerned about how she’d get back at him. She could’ve filed a police report, but she had a few doubts about that. A few times, she remembered seeing articles or posts on her phone about rape reports being turned down or ignored. It wasn’t a lot, but her damaged state of mind seemed to exacerbate her worries. She still planned on filing a report, but that wasn’t all she wished to do. She needed a more appropriate form of revenge. Something more violent.

As for Romeo, he tried knocking on her door a few times, calling out to her so they could “hang out” again. Susie never opened the door to him, even when he promised not to have sex with her again. She couldn't trust anything he said anymore. Besides, letting him into her house was like throwing a deer into a lion's den, him being the deer. Her unbridled rage was enough for her to snap at him without any hesitation. So, for the safety of them both, they remained apart. At least for now. She was just saving the beatdown for later.

The next week, Susie felt a bit more at ease coming back to school. She took her place in her desk at the back of the classroom. She leaned back, trying to get comfortable for another day of class. Suddenly, Kris whispered her name, causing her to flinch and almost fall backwards. 

“Susie.” they whispered. “Wow, you seem kind of jumpy today.”

“I know.” she groaned, feeling ashamed of her dumb reaction.

“It’s fine.” they paused for a bit before saying more. “You haven’t been talking to me or Noelle much now. I just wanted to ask if anything’s wrong.”

Susie looked away, hiding her eyes with her hair as she felt them start to water again. With a snivelling inhale, she spoke back.

“There is. But… Can we talk about this at lunch?”

“Sure.” Kris said, turning back around towards the front.

Now that they looked away, Susie wiped her tears, feeling a bit of relief. The help of someone else was just what she needed.

* * *

Once the lunch bell rang, Susie and Kris met up in the unused classroom so Susie could divulge what she needed to. Kris cracked open their lunch box as Susie started to speak.

She sighed “Kris, remember how I said I was gonna get together with a guy last time?”

“Yeah?” Kris said, unpacking a sandwich from their sack.

“Well… last week, we…” she swallowed, trying to muster up the strength not to tear up over the situation. “We had sex.”

Kris was silent. “... Congrats?” they said, a bit confused.

“No, you don't get it. He… raped me. I hated it. I hate him. I-I…” he voice was breaking up again, but she tried to go on. “I don't know what to do now.”

Kris looked at her with pity. They handed her half their sandwich, hoping she'd calm down to explain. She gladly took the sandwich, feeling a bit calmer. Between bites, she continued.

“So, at first, things were going pretty well. We were gonna just play games and eat snacks and stuff. But… He probably drugged my drink, because I passed out later. When I woke up, I was all tied up and he was ready to fuck me. Oh God, I hated it. What I hated more was how afterwards, he tried to act like he never did anything terrible like, I dunno rape me! Argh, I swear, I fucking hate him!”

Kris didn't know how to respond. It's not everyday something terrible like this happens to someone you know. Kris tried to follow her rant with a question.

“Have you called the police yet?”

“No… Dude, I have a record of breaking some rules. Do you think they'd give a rat-ass about me?”

“But that's just in Hometown, right?”

Susie paused, then replied “Yeah, I guess. But I don't just want to hand him over to the cops! I want revenge!”

“Damn…”

“Oh, don't judge! You terrorized the Dark World once!”

Kris sweated. They remembered the time they found out that the Dark Fountain didn't actually seal, and how they were so desperate to correct it that they took over a portion of the Dark World. It truly was one of their lowest moments, and didn't want it to be mentioned. So, they tried to divert the conversation from that time.

“Yeah, but… that's different. Also, I wasn't judging you. Anyway, what do you have in mind for your revenge plan?”

Susie thought a bit, then explained.

“Well, since I got Romeo's trust, I could invite him over to my place and then get him back. I don't really know how, but in a violent way. Not anything with sex, though. Definitely nothing like that. Maybe a really good beat down. Oh God, that makes me sound crazy, doesn't it?”

Kris looked to the side, feeling like her wishes were quite violent.

“Come on, I know you're thinking about it!”

With honesty, they told her “Yeah… But then again, I get ya. If you really want to give payback to this… Uh, what's his name again?”

“Romeo.”

“Bruh, what a name. Anyway, if you want to give payback to this Romeo guy, I won't stop you. In fact, I should probably help you. After all, if Romeo is dangerous, you shouldn't face him alone.”

“Yeah.” Susie said, thinking back to the time he was strong enough to block her way with ease. She wasn't usually easily overpowered by another person when it came to force, which was even more of a pain to her.

“You know, we should probably plan out your meeting with Romeo later.” Kris said. “For now, we should eat. I know you're hungry.”

They lifted up the cover to their lunchbox, revealing the extra food they packed for her. They knew she wasn't getting too much food at home; so, they always tried to pack a little more for her. She happily took out a slice of pie in a container and dug in. Kris’ pie filled not only her stomach, but her soul with hope as well. Now, Romeo was sure gonna suffer now that she wasn't alone.

  
  



	5. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie invites Romeo over so she and Kris can execute their plan. Though, the encounter goes in an unexpected direction.

“Okay, here’s the plan.” Susie told Kris the following night over a phone call.

“You come over to my house and hide in my room. I’ll invite Romeo over and bring him into the living room. While we talk, you can get ready to attack him from behind.”

“Attack?” Kris said with a tone of worry. “And, uh, how would I do that?”

“I don’t know. Hit him in the back of the head or something. Just whatever knocks him to the floor without getting him to pass out.”

“And then?”

“And then I’ll beat him up a little more. Once he begs for mercy, or something like that, I’ll tell him not to mess with me anymore and then get him to leave.”

“Daaang. It seems you’ve worked on this better than you work on your homework.”

“Neat, right?”

“Ehh, I have some concerns about it.”

Susie was quiet for a bit, then asked with a sharp tone. “Like what?”

“Well, what if he tells your neighbor about us beating him up?”

“We could always tell her about what he did to me. That’ll hopefully level it out and she’ll see that this creep needs to be kept away from me.”

“And what if he doesn’t keep away?”

“Then… Then we’ll tell the police. After all, we were gonna file a report on him anyway, right?”

“Oh yeah… Well, I’ll ask my mom if I could come over to your place tomorrow.”

“‘Kay. I’ll see ya then.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Susie hung up, leaning on the pillows of her bed. She sighed. Though she seemed fairly confident in what she was talking about before, she was genuinely anxious about what was to come. What if her plan didn’t work? What if Romeo was able to take both of them on and then did something worse to them? She shook her head, telling herself to calm down. After all, she had already been through worse. What did she have to lose?

* * *

Tomorrow, they set up their trap. Kris was waiting in Susie’s room with their science manual in hand. They were warming themself up to make sure they swing it hard enough. Susie was calling Romeo with her phone, telling him to come so they could hang out again. As she hung up, a vigorous knock could be heard on the door. Susie opened it up, revealing Romeo standing with a bag of kale chips. Her eyes rolled.

“Still got those chips from last time? God, you must be desperate.”

He replied calmly. “Just in case you want them now. Pearla said you usually like these.”

“Well… That’s kind of considerate.”

He stepped inside and Susie locked the door behind him. She swiped the bag of chips, throwing them on the table. As they headed to the couch, Susie could feel Romeo getting closer to her. She felt his hand creep under her arm and wrap around her waist. Susie tried to inch away, but he leaned further as they both sat on the couch. His hands wandered a bit more, slipping under her shirt. 

“Romeo. Please, not now.” she tried to tell him, but he replied.

“I can’t wait. Just this once, please…”

  
  


She tried to pull his hand away, but she could feel the other grabbing at the other, trying to slip it off. As she desperately tried to untangle himself from her, she was wondering if Kris was making their move yet.

She turned her head, and she felt a bit more relief as she saw Kris peek from the corner. She looked back at Romeo, who was close to slipping her shirt off already. To distract from Kris, she pulled him closer, laying herself on her back and Romeo on top of her. Romeo grinned at her action, pleased that she was seemingly getting the hang of his hunger for her. He threw her shirt to the side, as he inched closer. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul, his emotions screaming out of them and projecting onto her. She felt warm, and perhaps even tempted to do something more, like give him a kiss on the lips. But this time, she decided not to take it too far.

“Do you mind if I call you Juliet?” he asked, his hands now wandering lower.

Now, Susie’s cool was slowly starting to melt away. She glanced to the side, checking if Kris was any closer. Fortunately, they were out of the hallway and right behind the wall. Unfortunately, Romeo noticed her attention shift. His head lifted, seeing parts of Kris from behind the wall. He stood up immediately, staring at Kris. The sentiment that radiated from him had now changed to an intense anger. 

“Susie.” he said, his tone of voice sending chills up her spine. “Who is this?”

She stuttered, her confidence disappearing. “This is… Um…”

“I’m her boyfriend.”

Susie was shocked. She looked at Kris, wondering why they would say something like that. Her and Romeo didn’t say anything for a while. Kris went on.

“Yeah, I’m Susie’s boyfriend. I was going to come over to hang out with her. But, uh, I clearly see you’re busy.”

Romeo spoke back with spite in his words. “She is. With me. You can leave now.”

Kris glanced at Susie, who seemed mortified by her plan going awry. They could’ve easily just done what he asked for and left her alone. All could’ve backfired on Susie, causing her to go through another terrible night. However, despite their fear weighing on them like a boulder, they refused.

“I’m not leaving.” they said curtly.

Romeo approached Kris, his fists clenching. Suddenly, he felt a hard strike on his back. He coughed, turning around to find Susie who had just landed that blow on him. She swung again, landing another hard hit on his jaw.

“What… Why you…” he growled.

She punched away at him, every punch packed with simmering hate. Romeo seemed to be as enraged as she was. However, he continued to head towards Kris. Kris braced for whatever was to come, even lifting the manual up to their face. Just when Kris had sheltered their head, they felt a hard punch to their stomach. Kris fell to the floor, their arms wrapped around their stomach as they groaned in pain. They looked up at Romeo, who seemed ready to beat them down more. Though, he was quickly stopped by Susie, who pulled him away from Kris. She was ready to sock him again, but she was soon stopped when her grab was countered as he took her hand and threw her to the couch. She fell backwards and Romeo quickly held her down. As she struggled to break from his grasp, he muttered some words into her ears.

“You just had to be different.” He grumbled. “You just had to resist. And now, look where that got you. I can’t call you Juliet anymore.”

“Yeah, you better not!” she shot back.

Her shout of protest was quickly cut off by the pain in her arms. She yelped as his claws dug into them hard. 

“You’re worse. And you know how people like you deserved their punishment.”

The color could be seen draining from Susie’s face. She whimpered at the thought of what that punishment could be. However, before she could find out, something pierced through the moment. Literally.

Romeo let out a huge shout. For a moment, all was still and silent. Then, he fell over to the side. Behind him, Kris stood, a switch knife in their hand. Liquid dust dripped from it. They stared at each other in awe. Susie got up, looking down at Romeo. He was still conscious, but he seemed like he was in a great deal of pain. He lay on his back, staring back at her with squinting eyes.

“Holy shit, Kris…” she mumbled to her friend.

After staring at Romeo for a while, Kris and Susie looked back at each other. Without a word, Kris held their knife out to her. She felt hesitant, but after a while of contemplation, she took it. As she adjusted it in her hand, she went over to Romeo and straddled him. He chuckled at her eerily.

“Well… How the tables have turned.”

“I think you deserve this punishment more than I do.” she muttered, pointing the blade down to his chest.

Romeo was still looking at her in the eyes. He didn’t seem fazed, almost as if he was ready for this day.

“Does this mean you’re pregnant?”

“No… I just really, really hate you.”

He snickered again. And without warning, the knife plunged down into his chest. He let out a cry of anguish, followed by a gurgle as dust trickled up his throat. She could see the life in Romeo’s eyes start to fade, but the overall expression on his face remained eerie as always. Susie pulled the knife out and pierced at him again. Every stab came down with more and more force, fueled by the pure emotion and spite she had against him. And she didn’t stop until she felt his body fade from underneath her, completely reduced to a messy pile of dust.

The sound of her panting floated among the silence. He was gone. He was finally gone. Susie’s grip on the knife loosened as she felt the dust underneath her. Her free hand sifted through Romeo’s remains. The fresh smell of it was almost sickening. The smell wasn’t the only thing that felt sick. The feelings of anger, dread and slight remorse churned in her stomach, causing her to gag. She abruptly got up and headed over to the washroom to throw up. Kris followed, feeling just as uneasy as she was. Both were unaware of the trail of dust they left behind them.

  
  



	6. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After covering up their traces, Susie and Kris go on living normally with their tainted consciences. Susie, however, uncovers one of Romeo's most prized possessions, and beholds the unsettling works inside.

“Are you okay?”

Kris asked, rinsing their switch knife under the faucet. The bathroom reeked of dust and vomit. Susie sat on the ledge of the bathtub, wiping herself down with a wet cloth. 

“No.” she shook her head. “I didn’t mean to kill him.”

“You had to do what you had to do. If we left him with a stab wound in the back, I think we’d be found more guilty than him.”

“Still, all of this went to shit. Of course it would all go to shit.” she muttered to herself.

Kris, feeling guilty, told her “…I’m sorry.” 

“Nah, you don’t have to apologize. I get it. The whole situation was stressful for us both.”

“But still, I’m partially responsible for this.”

“I said you don’t have to apologize. Now shut up.”

Kris held their tongue. They truly felt remorseful towards Romeo’s death. Turning off the faucet, they placed themself beside Susie as they dried their switchblade. She hunched over, her head resting in her hands. Though she was completely silent, she was weeping quite a bit. Kris was tempted to place their hand on her shoulder, but decided not to. She seemed too agitated.

“I just… I don’t know why I feel like this…” she tearfully tried to explain. “I should be hating Romeo, but… I mean, I do, but I just feel worse towards myself.”

This time, Kris made sure to comfort her. As they set their knife aside, Kris pulled Susie towards them, letting her lean against their shoulder. The sudden movement startled her; she was still jumpy after all. Though, she did not pull away this time, and simply let herself rest on them.

“We did what we could.” they reassured her. “It may not have been the best ending, but it could’ve been worse.”

Her scales felt cold and wet, probably from the cloth she was cleaning herself with; her coldness was exemplified by a small shiver. To keep her warm, their lean evolved into an embrace. Kris felt her heavy breaths warm their sweater, and her tears coat them like a light drizzle. Her arms also wrapped Kris’ waist as they both sat in silence and solace. The two teens only felt a little relieved, but still uneasy. 

To break the silence, Susie decided to speak. “I know today was a mess, but I just want to thank you for helping me with this. I seriously might have ended up broken today or something if I did this without you.”

“Really?” Kris said, a bit taken aback. “If I heard you were gonna do this alone, I’d think you’d be able to beat him up alone. He ain’t got anything on you.”

“I know. I was just…” Susie mumbled the rest, hoping Kris wouldn’t understand.

“…Did you say ‘afraid?’”

She groaned. “Yes.” 

“No, I understand. The guy’s terrifying. Like, you know the way he looks at you. It’s, like, so intense.”

“Yeah, no kidding. He’s actually ridiculously strong, too. Like, the guy’s got abs…”

As she finished that sentence, Susie felt a little worse, remembering how she found that out. She clutched at Kris’ shirt a little tighter. Kris most likely understood her discomfort, because soon after, she felt their hand stroke at her hair. The gesture made her feel like a child in their arms, but she didn’t care about how she seemed now. She needed the comfort. While she rested with her eyes closed, another question came to Susie’s mind.

“Hey, Kris?” she asked. “Why did you say you were my boyfriend?”

At the mention of it, a smile cracked on her friend’s face. Kris chuckled a little.

“Well, I don’t know why, but I thought that maybe if I said I was your boyfriend, that would be, like, I dunno, asserting my dominance or something. Then maybe Romeo would leave you alone.”

Susie giggled a bit as well. “You know, for a moment, I thought you were trying to claim me as your girlfriend for real. I mean, unless you actually wanna…”

Susie froze as her voice trailed off. Would Kris actually want to date someone like her, after she was such a jerk to them, and everyone in general? Kris was also silent, their head turned to the floor to hide the redness of their face. They, too, thought about if they could be a thing. Though the thing they said was to save their friend, they felt like perhaps they actually had some feelings for Susie. But she wouldn’t be ready to hear how they felt. Not now, at least. 

After a long silence, Susie sighed, feeling exasperated “God, I’m glad my dad’s not coming home until way later. It means we got plenty of time to clean up the shit in the living room.”

Finishing her sentence, she pushed away from Kris and got up from the ledge of the bathtub. Kris also stood up, picking up their switchblade and slipping it back into their pocket. Susie noticed them doing so, and commented about their knife.

“I still can’t believe you actually brought a knife for this thing.”

Kris chuckled a bit. “You never know when it’ll come in handy. Whether it be for cutting a loose thread or defending yourself…”

They seemed to say those words so casually, which was a little concerning. Though, Susie didn’t mind too much that Kris carried a knife with them often. Not after what just went down in her living room.

“Anyway, I think we should get going to clean up that mess before it stains your carpet or something.” They announced, heading for the door.

Susie smiled slightly, following them as they both sauntered out the bathroom door. She thought about Kris, who seemed like a much better person than when she first met them. Before, they seemed like that one creepy kid who sat alone. Though now that she hung out with them regularly, they seemed more comfortable around her and their other friends, sometimes to the point of seeming like a whole other person, but it was in a good way. 

If only she could think the same about herself. Just when she was starting to become a seemingly better person, she had to screw it up. She just had to muddy up her clean-ish record with the dust of some random guy. Well, at least she wasn’t alone in the crime. That may not be a good thing, but it made her feel a little better about herself.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quite calmly. It was strange, considering what had just gone down in Susie’s apartment. After cleaning up the remains of Romeo, the two went on to completing some homework, which Susie didn’t expect they’d actually be doing. She thought it was just an excuse, but it turns out she actually did need some help in her studies; fortunately, Kris provided some help. Afterwards, the two just hung out for a bit until 4:53, when Ms. Toriel had to pick Kris up. Afterwards, Susie was left alone, feeling a bit disturbed by the lingering unease that filled the house.

The days that followed were not peaches and cream either. Pearla obviously noticed Romeo’s absence, and immediately called the police. Fortunately, they didn’t hold any investigations with Susie or point any fingers towards her. The most she was involved with the investigation was a brief question from her neighbor about if she saw him yesterday, to which she denied.

Eventually, after finding no evidence as to what happened or where he could have gone, and after several weeks of putting up missing posters and reports, the police presumed Romeo as dead. The news struck the residents of the place with grief, which showed through the gloomy atmosphere emitted through the hallways of the apartment building. Susie tried to pay it no mind, but she couldn’t help but feel distressed by the mention of Romeo’s name. 

Pearla seemed the most grief-stricken by Rome’s disappearance. Apparently, she got revoked of her license as a foster parent after the incident, which Susie felt immensely guilty about. Though, being a foster parent wasn’t her only profession, which was a bit fortunate. Nonetheless, she was still very upset about the loss of her job. However, she tried not to let it show, still beaming whenever the shell on her head opened; but when it closed, there was nothing but darkness inside it.

One day, about a month after the incident, Susie was at her apartment one afternoon when there was a knock at the door. Looking through the doorhole, she saw Pearla’s face, which lacked it’s usual smile and shine. She seemed to have something in her hand, which seemed like a journal of some sort. Susie opened the door, peeking her head out the crack. She was still a bit cautious towards her neighbor, just in case she caught on about what she had done to her foster son. However, as soon as the door opened, she painted on a fake smile and greeted her.

“Susie!” she exclaimed. “Hey! Um… I know you’re probably still sensitive about what happened with Romeo. You know, he used to praise you a lot, saying you were his sun.” 

She giggled a bit, while Susie grinned, trying not to seem creeped out. 

Pearla sighed. “He was such a poetic kid. Well, speaking of poetry, I found this book while I was looking through his stuff. It had a bunch of poetry inspired by Romeo and Juliet, which I found quite neat. You know, it’s surprising how some people can really live up to their names. Well, I know you only knew him for a few days, but I wanted to let you read some of the things he wrote.”

She held out the leather-back journal to Susie. She took it, rubbing her fingers on the bumpy texture of the cover.

Her neighbor added a few more words. “You can keep it for a while, but when you’re done reading it, please give it back to me.”

As she finished up her sentence, she started to head back to her place, waving as she called out “Goodbye” to her. Once she shut the door, Susie looked down at the book, which seemed to be well-used, but not raggedy or ripped. The faded leather cover was held together with a string of the same material. Susie gently unravelled the knot of the string, then cracked open the book as she flopped onto her bed to read it.

At first, Susie had difficulty deciphering the meaning of some poems through the fancy language and metaphors. Though, when she got a vague idea of some phrases, the poems seemed charming, though Susie did notice that the later ones were more sorrowful than the first ones, which were mostly about love and light and stuff. Though she enjoyed reading some of the poems, there was one recurring name that bothered her for some reason. “Juliet”. She couldn’t figure out why for quite a while. But as she read the later, more disturbing ones, she remembered what exactly was unsettling about the name.

“Rina… My Juliet…”

The “Juliet” of the poems wasn’t just a placeholder name for whoever wished to be in the place of this girl. It was his way of referring to a real person. It was especially disturbing how she also remembered that she was “long gone”. Since some of the last poems in the book were about the death of a lover, she shivered at how some sentences implied that she killed herself. Though, the many poems about Romeo’s first “Juliet” weren’t the poems that bothered her the most. They did, just not as much as the last one.

This Juliet… Susie had a feeling she wasn’t the same one as before. No, not after the last poems being about death. At least, she thought they were; she wasn’t the best at figuring out metaphors. But this one was about something along the lines of rebirth or something. It didn’t come to her mind all that clearly at first, but after reading it over a few more times, it struck her. 

“This… is about me.” she whispered to herself, her blood running cold.

Upon finishing the poem one last time, Susie let out a shudder as she shut the book. She wondered if Pearla understood the context of these poems. Though, she most likely didn’t, or she would’ve kept this to herself. She felt sick while wrapping up the journal, hoping to never have to hear about Romeo ever again. As she threw the book onto her side table, she lay herself onto her bed, letting out a deep breath. 

Though she was still guilty about the crime she commited, she felt genuinely relieved that she was safe from his terror. Her eyes closed, giving a moment of solace to herself. Though in the silence, she still felt some sort of unease. It was as if Romeo was somehow staring at her with that same, intense look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, the story ends here, but there's still more content I'd like to share. Stay tuned!


	7. O Romeo, Romeo (a.k.a. Bonus Stuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonus content that includes Romeo's poems and a link to artwork I made for this fanfic.
> 
> Also, I'm not the best at poetry. So, don't @ me.

Blinded

Since the beginning, I was an everlasting darkness.

The crushing faults of myself blackened the view outside.

However, you were the first and last thing I could see

Before your light blinded my eyes again.

My love for you is engraved in my soul.

You are all I see from my windows.

Dear Juliet, though the sun’s light shines through,

I cannot rest until I feel its warmth in my house.

* * *

The Birth of a Demon

I gaze at you through my clear windows.

The few feet between us feels like a mile.

A smile is put out in your favor,

Yet our gazes never truly meet.

My insides churn with this new feeling

That overpowers the shade of my sorrow.

Insatiable hunger is my new demon

That forever calls for the light 

To vanquish my darkness.

Dear Juliet, don’t be scared to free the demon.

Swallowing you is its complement and pleasure.

* * *

A Lavender Twist

Today’s the start of a new era.

Two threads are intertwined in an untieable knot.

The blue overpowers, yet doesn’t choke

The delicate lavender twine.

The gentleness of their entanglement

Denies the vice that has a hold on her

And the fire that will meld their fates together.

All the while, you drift closer to me

Clueless of what I have to give.

Dear Juliet, do you not see the sorrow in my eyes

That can only be vanquished by your light?

* * *

Mess Dinner

The kitchen is filled with warmth.

I uncover my steaming main course

Who has yet to be tenderized.

My lips are a cup overflowing with honey

To feed and to sweeten the meal.

My catch is no obedient pet,

But the sharpness of my knife will handle that.

With grace, the dinner is served.

Dear Juliet, you were a wonderful dish.

Though, my hunger will soon get me begging for more.

* * *

Eternally Mine

My dear love, like a gift all for myself,

My excitement for you cannot be concealed.

Your light has set me ablaze.

Though your shine has dulled over time

And starts to flicker more often,

That does not change my adoration.

Your taste, which I have grown familiar to

Never ceases to delight me.

If you were to remain forever in my view

Eternally my treat, my light, my everything,

This paradise in my soul will never cease.

I hope you can see that from outside my windows.

Dear Juliet, do not see my strong grip as malicious

But as my soul’s call for your light.

* * *

Return to Heaven

Can you see me from above

Where all the angels go?

If I knew how much you missed heaven,

I could’ve helped you want to stay.

Though, do angels really need a leap

To fly off into the clouds

Or can they find their heaven on earth?

Was I not her heaven

Or were her windows simply fogged up?

Dear Juliet, as you rise into the clouds,

Don’t be afraid to spread your wings.

* * *

After a Sunset

The sun has set 

And the evening has returned.

My everlasting day is gone

With no guarantee of return.

The cold is sinking in,

Chilling my soul to death.

Nothing shines for me anymore,

Not even my north star.

I stare up to where you may be

And wonder if you can reach me

And sweep me away

Or even send a sign,

Anything

To keep me going.

That is, if you still call yourself mine.

Dear Juliet, I beg you.

Don’t let me fall.

* * *

Familiar Warmth

These broken windows have been graced

By a new, yet familiar force.

My angel has returned, reborn anew.

A gentle lily in a grey desert.

This star may shine differently,

Closed off in the darkest corners of the sky,

But its splendor is all the same to me,

Perhaps even brighter.

And like the angel I once knew,

I will keep her the same.

Dear Juliet, my windows are open.

Let me feel your warmth again.

* * *

[Click to see my artwork for Wherefore Art Thou](https://www.instagram.com/p/CI91IFYAlTj/?igshid=ryhuh6malqvd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. For real, though, I read Romeo and Juliet at school and legit thought "Bruh, this dude low-key creepy" and BOOM. Fanfic idea. 
> 
> Also, if y'all keep up with my other fanfic series Futuuure, just pretend this never happened in that universe. This fanfic, I guess, is not a part of it's storyline.
> 
> Once again, thank you all, and I hope you aren't too disturbed by this fic.


End file.
